disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Once Upon a Time in New York City
"Once Upon a Time in New York City" es una canción que suena al comienzo de la película de Disney de 1988 Oliver y su Pandilla. Está cantada por Huey Lewis con la música de Barry Mann y la letra de Howard Ashman. Fue la primera canción que Ashman escribió para Disney y su única canción de Disney donde la música no fue escrita por Alan Menken. Letra |-|Latinoamérica y España= Nueva York, ciudad de hierro y luz donde se sueña Y se vive en siempre en busca de un ideal Donde siempre existe la ocasión De entonar alegre una canción Y de hacer de cada día un día especial Nueva York ciudad de luna y sol donde se sueña Y se encuentran siempre amigos de verdad De tu ayer nunca preguntarán De alegría tu mundo llenarán Y su amor tendrás de aquí a la eternidad Así que no temas más No vuelvas la vista atrás Oliver, se audaz Ve tras la verdad Ponte a imaginar Nada cuesta soñar Nueva York, ciudad de la aventura Pero si es en esta gran ciudad donde se sueña Porque triste piensas que no triunfarás Si la lluvia parece decir Que tu solo creas tu porvenir Sal y sueña que al soñar, conquistarás Sin miedo ve a ocupar En el mundo tu lugar Si, Oliver, ve a buscar La felicidad Sueña soñador Que haces del mundo un mundo mejor Nueva York, ciudad de la aventura Sueña soñador Que haces del mundo un mundo mejor Nueva York, ciudad de la aventura Sueña soñador Que haces del mundo un mundo mejor Nueva York, ciudad de la aventura Siente el ritmo de esta gran ciudad de la aventura |-|Inglés= Now it's always once upon a time, in New York City It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true But beginnings are contagious there They're always setting stages there They're always turning pages there for you Ain't it great the way it all begins in New York City Right away, you're making time, and making friends No one cares where you were yesterday If they pick you out, you're on your way To a once upon a time that never ends So Oliver, don't be shy Get out there and go and try Believing that you're the guy They're dying to see 'Cause a dream's no crime Not once upon a time Once upon a time in New York City If it's always once upon a time in New York City Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone? How could any one stay starry-eyed When it's raining cats and dogs outside? And the rain is saying, "Now you're on your own" So Oliver, don't be scared Though yesterday no one cared They're getting your place prepared Where you want to be Keep your dream alive Dreaming is still how the strong survive Once upon a time in New York City Keep your dream alive Dreaming is still how the strong survive Once upon a time in New York City Keep your dream alive Dreaming is still how the strong survive Once upon a time in New York City And it's always once upon a time, in New York City en:Once Upon a Time in New York City fr:Il était une fois à New York City nl:Sprookjes Komen uit in New York City vi:Once Upon a Time in New York City Categoría:Canciones tristes Categoría:Canciones de Inicio Categoría:Canciones de Oliver & Company